Blind Faith
by Tuna Bites
Summary: AU Set in PoA. A web of lies have been woven around Amber Hart for years, twisted to protect her. Now the halftruths and lies are crashing down around her, Amber finds herself in a series of strange events that surround The Sirius Black himself...
1. Chapter 1

(AU) Set in PoA. Amber is just another supposedly muggleborn Hogwarts attendee. Twelve years old, plays guitar and likes chocolate and bubblegum. She'd almost be completely normal, actually, if she wasn't blind.

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter One**

_September, 1993_

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be blind?

Well, some of us don't need to wonder.

'Cause it's all we know.

"Hurry up, Amber," my Mum said. I rolled my eyes. I was going as fast as I could without running into a wall. And it wasn't like we were in a rush.

I pushed the trolley, my left hand also holding my stick. I never went anywhere without my stick. Never. It was my guide, even now, when Mum was guiding the trolley for me. The wheels rattled loudly, adding to the overwhelming noise of people chatting pointlessly, feet pounding the ground, and the occasional train announcement. And this one owl hooting.

Are you surprised? I would be.

I'm a witch. I completely blind one, at that. You wouldn't believe all the trouble the teachers went through to allow me to attend Hogwarts. Had to get books written in Braille and everything. The charms professor found a charm to translate Braille into normal English. I had to write _all _my essays in Braille and everything. But, well, it's not like I can write normally, or anything.

"Where's the barrier?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't let me go through without knowing where it was, like she did in my first year. Course, I hated the idea of running into a wall. Me more than anyone. It really hurts.

Don't laugh. I was five.

"Ten steps from here, straight ahead," she said. That was how I found my way around mainly. If I _really _trusted my guide, I'd let them take my hand. But only three people had that right.

The thing about being blind is that you don't judge people on their appearance. You can't, really. I mean, you can't see them! How are you supposed to take a look at them and go, Oh look. He's cute. He must be really nice.

Because I had it on good confidence that it often wasn't the case.

The only beauty that you see is the inner beauty. And to me, my Mum was the most beautiful person in the world. She didn't deserve a blind girl as a burden. Because that was what I was. A burden. For _everyone._

Back at my muggle school, after I had learnt the basic skills that a blind person needs to know, such as reading Braille, as well as writing it, using the stick to navigate etc. the vice principal (the biggest bitch I've ever met) said I was a sinner. That I was blind to pay for my sins in my past life.

What I didn't get was that, if I was a sinner, why was I being punished for things I couldn't even remember? If God was so great and all-forgiving, why was he cursing me, rather than giving me a chance for redemption?

And why, oh God why did he do this to Mum? She never did anything to deserve this! Why was she-

Sorry. Got carried away.

Anyway, mum was great. She was a muggle, like my _excuse _of a father, making me muggleborn, so it was so much harder to cope with that it would have been if she'd been a witch. But she still did everything she could. She never moved the furniture in the house, which allowed me to get around easily. She put away my clothes when I wasn't at Hogwarts, she even learnt to read Braille!

The second person was, if possible, even better. She didn't judge me, and I didn't give up on her. It was a two way thing, though I knew I'd never be able to repay her for what she'd done for me. My best friend had sent me a letter over the holiday, on what had happened while she was on holidays in Egypt.

And it was written in _Braille._

Ginny Weasley was a saint in the body of a witch.

But the third person was even more interesting. I didn't know why I trusted him, really. It was really weird, actually, since I'd only talked to him twice in my life, other than in speeches. And that wizard was Albus Dumbledore.

To tell the truth, I thought he had a loose screw somewhere up there, but there was just something about him that said 'good guy.' You could truly trust Albus Dumbledore. And after all he'd done for me, and many others, I could guess, I knew I would lay down my life for him.

Not that a blind girl's life is worth much.

The ten steps I took were perfectly even, perfectly balanced, and in a straight line. I actually took fifteen steps, because I'd wanted to get clear of the barrier. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was almost completely silent, with only my footsteps, the wheels of my trolley turning, and the driver talking to the food trolley lady.

It was really early in the morning. Mum had wanted to arrive really early, so I wouldn't be bumping into people. And she could help me get settled on the train, with a book and everything.

Another set of footsteps joined me, but I could instantly tell they were not Mum's. These footsteps were muffled, and not clicking like Mum's stilettos. They sounded like male work shoes, and suddenly, I knew that this person was not a student.

It was intuition. Everyone has it, but they usually counter it with no-proofs and often decide otherwise. And end up wrong.

But not being able to see meant I had to trust my instincts, or I'd live forever in fear of my shadow that I'd never seen. Which would just be weird.

Mums stilettos suddenly joined the fray. It was starting to get a bit difficult to distinguish which footsteps belonged to who. Thankfully, Mum then started talking. "Amber, I'm going to get the driver to help with your trunk-"

I rolled my eyes. I don't know why people do this. I mean, it hurts and all. But it's not like my eyes can get any worse. It was kind of a pointless action, because I was wearing my sunglasses, to hide my eyes, which no matter what anyone said about them being a really nice blue-grey, the must look ugly and unfocused. "Mum, I'm not five. I can carry my own trunk."

"You're always so independent, Amber, why can't you let people help you sometimes?" Her voice was vaguely distressed, but in another intuitive jump, I knew that it wasn't because of my independence at all, but her own worries about me going away again for another nine months. I rolled my eyes again.

"Cause that would ruin the whole independent thing, wouldn't it? Mum, I survived all of last year, I'll be fine this year."

I felt Mum's hands push mine gently off the trolley. I willingly let go and didn't make a fuss when she took my hand. She was worried about me. I guess I could understand that. I did get in trouble a lot.

She pulled me forward, chatting about everything and nothing in particular. That's what Mum does when she's freaked. Except when Dumbledore came to our house and told us that I was a witch. She passed out then! She went 'Oh... my... god...' and just fell out of her chair! I had just gone, 'Dude! That is so clichéd!'

My stick came in contact with the side of the train. I could tell because if made a clanging sound. However, I couldn't find the door.

I glared at some random spot, muttering furiously, "Where is the bloody door?"

"It's to your right," an slightly hoarse voice said. I jumped. I hadn't heard anyone approaching.

"Uh, thanks," I said automatically, on autopilot in my shock. Checking that I wasn't about to fall into a hole, I managed to find the door and step onto the train. Managing to get through a carriage door, I called out for my Mum.

"Amber..."

"Yes Mum?" I said, raising an eyebrow as she shoved a book into my hand.

"_Please _be careful!" Her voice had a note of desperation in it. I could understand that she was worried, but seriously!

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I always?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled into a bone-breaking hug. "Mum- need- breathe-"

I gasped in breath. I shook off her apology, and gave her a gentler hug. "Bye Mum," I whispered, pulling back.

"I need to get to the radio station. I've got the news report at ten." Mum's a TV news reporter. Muggle, of course. She is on one of the major channels, can't remember which, since I can't exactly watch it. I did sometimes listen to her, though. She has that whole indifferent calm voice, even when she announced that mass murderer, Serious Blake or whatever.

I ran my fingers over the Braille title as the compartment door slid shut. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two. I was pretty good at reading Braille. Of course, it takes longer than reading writing, but I read at the rate of and average English reader. At some point while reading, I pulled out my wand and started turning it over in my free hand. The wand was ebony (whatever that is) core was a phoenix feather and was twelve inches long. It was my pride and joy, and I had taught myself a couple of charms to make life easier for me.

For example, I knew a wandless summoning charm, since last year, people kept stealing my wand and hiding it. I could also throw of the silencing charm. People did that too, so I couldn't call for help. I knew it was fourth and fifth grade work, but Charms was my best class.

I didn't know how long I'd been reading for when people started filling onto the train. I had finished the book when the bell outside tolled that there was five minutes 'till we departed. After that I started fiddling with the ring on my right ring finger. It had belonged to my father.

Not that I knew who he was.

But whatever.

The bell promptly tolled, and train started to pick up speed. I ran my fingers over my leather jacket. It was my pride and joy, black, like most of my clothing, excepting my jeans, which were always blue.

I heard the compartment door sliding open, and that a very familiar cry of "Amber!" and for the second time that day, I was pulled into a bone-breaking hug.

"Hey Gin," I said shocked, hugging her back, "Nice to hear you too.

"So, how was your holiday?"

She proceeded to tell me all about Egypt, about her helping her twin brothers Fred and George put beetles in her older brother Bill's soup, and about Harry Potter. At about the same time as the food trolley came, it started raining. The wind howled and rain whipped against the window as I chewed the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, debating with Ginny about Harry Potter, arguing that although he was a hero, he had a really bad saving people thing. Although at some point Ginny got sidetracked and instead started talking about how nice he was, and how brave, and why she liked him.

"He is just so nice," she finished, sighing. "You know Percy? He got Head Boy, and at the station he was all pompous and showing it off, and me and Harry looked at each other. His smile was so nice." We changed while we talked.

"Gin, you should hear yourself," I commented, chewing the gum, and fastening my tie loosely "You sound like one of those sappy love struck teenagers in those muggle movies."

"Shut up. Is the train slowing down?"

The train _was_ slowing down. "Are we almost there?"

I could almost see the frown Ginny's face. But only almost. "No, we shouldn't be there for at least another half hour..."

The train stopped suddenly, and I was jolted out of my seat, landing on the floor with a thump and an "Ow." The rain and wind seemed to be suddenly magnified. There were several loud bangs coming from carriages further up the train, probably of trunks falling out of the racks.

"Are you-" Ginny cut of with a squeak.

"What?" I said? I hadn't noticed any change.

"The lights just went out. I can't see a damn thing."

"Welcome to my world," I said, grinning, "Do you plan to stay?"

Thud.

"Ow!"

"I don't want to stay here," Ginny said, her voice a little nervous. "It's too quiet."

"How about we go find your 'hero'?" I said sarcastically, referring to Harry Potter, and rolling my eyes. I seem to do that a lot, don't I?

"Great idea!"

I didn't think she'd picked up my sarcasm. Sometimes, Ginny can be _really _thick. Maybe it runs in the family.

"So, let's go!"

I bit back another sarcastic retort and pushed myself to my feet, summoning my wand and my stick to my hands and sticking my wand in my pocket. We hadn't taken twenty steps down the corridor when Ginny fell over again.

For the fifth time.

"I never knew it was so hard for you," Ginny growled. She pushed herself to her feet roughly, sending light tremors through the ground. "I think they're in here-"

I then heard the sound of the door sliding open, a thud and two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" I heard an unfamiliar female voice say.

"Who's _that_?" Ginny retorted.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Who?" I put in.

"Amber, this is Hermione, Hermione this is-"

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" a distinctively male voice put in.

"I was looking for you, Ron."

"Come in and sit down-" Hermione went, or at least who I thought was Hermione.

Ginny took my hand and pulled me into the compartment.

"Not here!" a hurried male voice said quickly, "I'm here!"

My stick stomped down on something squishy and I heard another male voice go, "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" I said automatically.

"Quiet!" a hoarse but authorative voice commanded.

And before I could stop myself, I had gone, "Hey, you're that dude from the platform!"

I heard Ginny groan from next to me and felt her hand slap over my mouth.

There was a quiet crackling sound and I heard about five different voices sigh with relief. I was pushed onto a seat, landing heavily, the seat going down next to me indicating that Ginny had sat down too.

"Stay where you are," hoarse dude-from-the-platform went. I heard his quiet muffled business shoes move across the carpeted floor.

But before he took more than two steps, the compartment door slid open on it's own accord.

Being a blind idiot, I had no idea what was going on. So when Ginny let out a sharp intake of breath and latched herself onto my arm, I whispered, but my voice carried across the compartment because of the complete silence, "What's happening?"

Then the _thing_, whatever it was, drew in a breath.

I had heard a wide variety of breathing; rasping, healthy, wheezing, gasping, panting... but none like this. This breath was rattling, as though it was trying to suck something other than oxygen out of the room...

And suddenly, a wave of icy cold rushed over me, and suddenly, I couldn't hear, I couldn't breathe! There was an overwhelming presence in my mind, instead of the nothingness, there was things, I didn't know what! Suddenly, I wasn't deaf anymore, but instead I heard cruel, maniacal laughter, and the things were changing positions, and suddenly, a fear so deep that it clutched at my heart consumed me, and there was no happiness, not warmness, only icy, icy cold, like that time when I was pushed into the lake in winter and I fell through the ice-

"AMBER!"

Ginny's terrified voice tore through my head and suddenly, everything was back to the normal nothingness, but the same horrible feeling, the fear, the despair, was still in me. But I could breath again, and my eyelids lifted (not that it made a difference). On instinct, the words crossed my lips "Are you OK?"

"Me?" Ginny said, her voice suddenly very high pitched? "I'm fine! You collapsed! Are you OK? So did Harry, and he still hasn't woken up yet-"

She sounded so scared, and suddenly I was pulled into another hug by Ginny and realized she was shaking violently. And suddenly, a sob crossed my throat and I shivered. I had felt so cold, so alone, and so dark...

That was when I heard the slapping sounds and the calls of "Harry! Harry! Are you alright?"

"W-what?" Dude No. Two went. I guessed this was Harry.

"Are you OK?" Dude No. One said nervously. Ron, I thought, intuition jumping in again.

"Yeah," Harry said, sounding distracted, "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

I pulled away from Ginny, but put an arm around her shoulders. Although I felt like I was about to throw up, something about the way Ginny was whimpering quietly told me that it was _her _who needed comfort, not me.

"No one screamed," said Ron, even more nervously.

"But I heard screaming-"

Suddenly there was a loud snap and I jumped. "Here. Eat it. It'll help." Something small was shoved into my hand.

"What is it?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could stuff them back in. I hated sounding so _stupid_.

There was a pause. "You don't know?" His hoarse voice sounded dubious.

I stiffened. If he had a problem with me being blind, then he was a closed minded jerk-off. "Amber! Calm down! Don't jump to conclusions."

Ginny's sensible voice jolted through my wall of resentment, but I still replied awfully hostily. "I'm blind," I stated shortly. I wanted to add something sarcastic to that, but I didn't know who this guy was. He might have been my father for all I knew.

But I highly doubted it.

"...Ah."

His shocked tone was exactly what I expected. I rolled my eyes. Nobody noticed, unless I walked into a wall or something. It's amazing how unobservant people are.

"You're blind?" Ron's startled voice cut into the silence.

I felt Ginny stiffen next to my. "Do you have a problem with that Ron." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. I could _feel _the tension in the carriage.

"What was that thing?" Harry said hastily, breaking the tension.

"A Dementor," said Platform Dude. I was starting to doubt my title. He didn't sound anything like a dude. He was more like a professor. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

I could feel everyone staring at him. I took the opportunity to say, "Your starting to sound like a teacher."

And as He said, there would be silence!

"Oops."

Ginny and Hermione giggled weakly. I brought my hand to my own mouth to hide my own half-smile. I couldn't forget the cold that the... Dementor had brought into the compartment.

"Eat, Harry. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me." I heard his fading footsteps, and the door click shut.

"Are you sure you're OK, Harry?" Hermione said.

"I don't get it... what happened?" I felt so sorry for him. He sounded so lost, and sounded just like I felt. I was starting to stop thinking that he had a saving people thing.

"Well- that thing- the Dementor- stood there and looked around- I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face- and you- you-"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still sounded scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"And Professor Lupin-"

"Oh God." I lowered my head to my knees and groaned loudly. How _stupid _could I get!

"-stepped over you, and walked towards the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," continued Hermione, as though I'd never said anything. "And he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.'"

I mumbled under my breath, "Sounds to me like Dementors have bad grammar."

Ginny snorted.

"But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away..."

"It was horrible," said Dude No. 3, who hadn't spoken up until now. His voice was a lot more high pitched than before. "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, his voice coming from the other side of the compartment, "Like I'd never be cheerful again."

I couldn't have agreed more. I closed my eyes, and although things didn't 'darken', the pressure on my eyelids stopped me from crying and instead reduced my tears to a small sob. An unfamiliar arm wrapped around my shoulders from my other side. Hermione, my intuition said, and, although normally I didn't like people touching me, I let it slide. It was comforting.

"But didn't any of you- fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

And as awful as I felt then, I felt like I had to speak up. "I did," I muttered quietly. I had never felt so ashamed in my life. Why had I collapsed? I know Harry had too, but why! Did this make us weaker than the others?

The door slid open again. The familiar work shoes entered the compartment. He paused for a moment, then said, with a hint of humour, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

I instantly brightened at the mention of chocolate. "It's chocolate!" I said, my entire self now smiling brightly. I threw the chocolate into my mouth and instantly felt a rush of warmth run over me. "So good..."

"You shouldn't have given her that, Professor," Ginny said solemnly, "She'll be hyperactive for the next twenty-four hours now."

"You know you love it, Gin," I said with a exaggerated wink, laughing. She was right. Chocolate did make me hyperactive. But it was so good, I couldn't give it up. I loved the high it gave me, not blurring my judgement, but rather reversing my normal pessimistic attitude.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin, ignoring me. "Are you all right, Harry? Amber?"

He said my name as though as an afterthought. My ridiculous grin faded into a thoughtful expression. He didn't seem to like me. I couldn't figure out why. Was it my being blind? I felt a sudden rush of resentment. He felt somewhat more familiar to me than he should have, having only met him today. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I really wanted him to like me.

"Fine," Harry muttered. He sounded really embarrassed. Another rush of shame washed over me. Why did I go to pieces?

I couldn't stop myself from responding sarcastically this time. Resentment and shame caused me to go, "Absolutely _spiffing_," darkly.

No one talked a lot during the last ten minutes. After my brief high while the chocolaty goodness melted in my mouth, I was left not feeling at all cold, but I had gone into a somewhat meditative state.

When the train stopped, I summoned my stick to my hand wordlessly and wandlessly. I heard Hermione squeak as exclaim, "How did you do _that_? It must be some sort of summoning charm, but how can you do it without your wand and saying the incantation?"

I softened at Hermione's excitement. "Lots and lots of practice," I said with a small smile. "I kept forgetting where I put my stick, and I obviously couldn't look for it, so Flitwick taught me how to summon it wordlessly. I figured out how to summon it without a wand when I lost it. I went to classes for a week without a wand. McGonagall took ten points away when I told her that I didn't have my wand on me, so for the rest of the week I just brought a short stick. Thing was, it ended up being a stick from the Whomping Willow, so during Potions..."

I found it was really easy to talk to Hermione. She turned a very good listener, and didn't seem to care that I was blind. She laughed at all the right places and gasped at the rest. Occasionally Ginny would put something in, but the three of us had a very nice conversation while walking up... somewhere. I didn't know where. Ginny led me, holding my hand, and when Ginny told me that I needed to climb up into the carriage. I did, of course, manage, but it wasn't easy.

Partway to the castle, the now familiar sensation of my cold terror happened while in the carriage. Ginny squeezed my hand, which helped a bit, as did the thought that I wasn't the only one feeling like that. When Ron went, "You OK Harry?" I knew that Harry was going through the same thing as me.

When the carriage finally drove to a stop, a vaguely familiar, drawling voice sounded outside the carriage where I knew the door was. "You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Hermione gave out a small cry of pain and her shoes (school ones, I guessed) made a couple of quick paced noises, those of someone stumbling. Ginny helped me out of the carriage without falling and breaking my neck, but stopped abruptly.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron's voice growled, his voice sounding clenched. That was who he was! Draco Malfoy, the infamous bully of Hogwarts. He'd been one of those who'd teased me the most. My cheeks flushed, and I tightened my fist not holding Ginny's hand. What I wouldn't give to hit Malfoy then...

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy continued loudly, "I know you did Hart, but it's obvious that a Mudblood like you would. But did the scary old Dementor frighten you, Weasley? What about you, Weaslette?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had arrived, probably out of the next carriage.

_THWACK._

_My palm stung as it collided hard with Malfoy's chin. I heard him curse and stumble back. It felt so good to hit him finally. "Not anymore, Professor," I replied-_

I snapped out of my brief daydream when Malfoy answered with a hint of disrespectful sarcasm. "Oh, no- er- _Professor_." I could practically hear his smirk, before his footsteps, along with his thugs Dumb and Dumber swaggered- isn't that a funny word, I got it from Hermione- up to the castle.

Ginny led me off, muttering darkly under her breath about what she'd like to do to Malfoy, and when I suggested that we ask her twin brothers, she gave a slightly evil laugh that I could tell attracted most of the people surrounding us' attention.

"Potter! Granger! Hart! I want to see all of you right now."

My head spun around, surprised, facing the general direction of where the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor, McGonagall stood. She was perhaps the strictest teacher at Hogwarts. Ginny helped my fight my way through the crowd to where she stood. Not that I could tell. But Ginny could.

"I didn't do it," I blurted out. For some reason, a lot of the time, I'm accidentally creating havoc. I could feel the withering glare she gave me.

"There's no need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Weasley. Yes, you too, Miss Weasley."

I followed McGonagall's clicking heels, barely able to make them out from the chattering crowd. I almost walked into a suit of armour at one point, Hermione grabbing me by the tie and pulling me out of the way at the last second. My stick stopped my falling flat on my face when it collided with the first stair of the marble staircase. Other than that, I made it up to her office without incident, an amazing feat for me, one who was always knocking over suits of armour and causing masses of people to fall like dominos.

"Take a seat, Hart." I rolled my eyes. Again. I would bet a galleon that she'd motioned for me to sit. Had she forgotten that I was as blind as a bat?

I thought hard. It made my head hurt, but whatever. If Harry had taken the chair closest to the door, and Hermione had taken the next one along then...

I navigated my way expertly behind Harry and Hermione's chairs, my stick hitting the back of them, before finding the empty chair, walking around it and sitting down.

Amber Hart is now officially seated.

Round of applause please.

Abruptly, McGonagall said, "Please remove your sunglasses Hart."

I'd been expecting she'd ask that sooner or later. I reluctantly reached up and slipped off my sunnies, lowering my head so my long bangs fell over my eyes, hiding them from view.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you both were taken ill on the train, Potter, Hart."

I opened my mouth to object to this unfair statement, but before a single word could leave my lips, three solid knocks on the door indicated the matron entering the room.

It's funny, isn't it? How much you can tell by someone's knock. You can tell a bit about their personality, who they are and what they're doing. Madam Pomfrey's knock was confident and businesslike. She was confident, and not at all shy. She was on business, and her knock was typical. Three evenly spaced knocks.

But enough on the _fascinating _wonders of knocks, back to the subject on hand.

I scowled angrily. It was bad enough that we'd passed out in the first place, without this big _drama _happening!

"I'm fine," Harry said. He sounded somewhat embarrassed. "I don't need anything-"

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" Madam Pomfrey's businesslike tone went, ignoring Harry's protests. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again."

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

Pomfrey started muttering darkly, "Setting Dementors around a school. They wont be the first who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" me and Harry said at the exact same moment, with the same cross tone.

"Of course you're not," Madam Pomfrey said with a distant tone. Someone (Madam Pomfrey) lifted my long bangs out of my eyes and pressed her hand against my forehead. I heard Hermione gasp.

"Oh my," her voice whispered. I shut my eyes tightly. I hated how everyone did that when they saw my eyes. It wasn't that they were disfigured, and the pupils weren't white, only unfocused. It's incredible how easily people are shocked.

"What do they need?" continued Professor McGonagall, sounding crisp, "Bed rest? Perhaps they should spend the night in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey was now pressing two fingers to my wrist.

"I'm _fine_!" we both shouted at the same time. The sound of a chair scooting back and a pair of feet sent light tremors through the stone floor. I turned my face towards Harry's direction in puzzlement. It was kind of odd, don't you think? how we kept saying things in unison?

"Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"We've already had some," we chorused again. I stopped talking, thinking we'd branch off now, but Harry had seemed to think the same thing so I went, "You talk."

"Professor Lupin gave us some," Harry continued at my request. "He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded approving. Whoa, I thought, reality shock. I'd never heard her sound approving before- only disapproving. "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies."

That was when I first though that there had to be a catch somewhere. It was all too good to be true. OK, so he didn't like me. I could deal with that. But everybody (Malfoy doesn't count) seemed to approve of him. He knew his stuff, he was generous, and he'd proved that with the chocolate, he actually _cared _about the students...

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter, Hart?" Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp as usual.

"_Yes_."

What was it with the unison thing?

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down o the feast together."

I stood up quickly so I could follow Harry's footsteps to the door, my stick barely hitting his chair before I walked right into it. When the door clicked shut, Madam Pomfrey's voice and footsteps left down the corridor. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Harry spoke up.

"So... have you always been blind?

"Yep," I said, shoving my sunglasses back on, and pushing my long bangs of hair behind my ears. "I've been blind as long as I can remember."

I hesitated for a moment. I really wanted to ask him if he was OK, but I had a feeling that he'd gotten really impatient with everyone going 'You OK, Harry? Are you sure, Harry? How about you go lie down, Harry?'

I knew I would have. Gotten impatient, I mean.

Instead I said, "So... you heard screaming?"

"Yeah, did you hear it too?" he asked eagerly.

If I hadn't been blind, I'd have shaken my head no. But I'd never seen someone shake their head no, so instead I said, "No, I didn't, but..." I hesitated again. Should I tell him? Or would he find that just weird.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Very quietly, I said, "I heard maniacal laughter."

There was another very awkward silence. We didn't speak again.

The office door opened, and both Hermione's and McGonagall's footsteps came out. There seemed to be a bounce in Hermione's step that hadn't been there before.

I followed their footsteps down to the Great Hall. Then Hermione's voice, sounding awfully disappointed went, "Oh. We've missed the Sorting."

A new pair of footsteps came up and I heard Ginny's quiet voice whispering as she took my hand, "C'mon. I saved you a seat."

We sat down fairly close to the doors, and although I could feel peoples gaze on me, I stuck my chin out stubbornly and held my head high. Let them stare, I thought viciously. I knew just how fast rumour travelled.

Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the hall, and I felt suddenly calm, for the first time since the Dementor. "Welcome!" he said. If I could have pictured him, he would have been very tall, with a long silver beard and hair and a nice smile. A smile you could trust. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious-" for some reason, at that second, my mother's voice echoed through my head- _"-the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." _"-I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

I heard him clear his throat before continuing. "As you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused. I had a feeling the he was just about as happy as me about the Dementors being here.

In other words, not at all.

Ginny's voice sounded in my ear, "Serious Black. He killed twelve muggles and one wizard, right after You-Know-Who fell."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks." His tone sounded bland, but something about his tone gave me the impression that he knew that _someone _had one. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

"Percy is such a pompous git," Ginny muttered again.

"You know Serious Black was on the muggle news," I whispered back as Dumbledore paused again. "I feel kind of sorry for him. Imagine being named Happy or something."

"No, it's Sirius, like the Dog Star," Ginny hissed back, "Spelt S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Oh, and that makes _so _much difference."

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some somewhat unenthusiastic applause, though me and Ginny, and I suspect the rest of the people who had been on our carriage on the train as well, clapped hard. "Is he really weird looking or something?" I asked Ginny.

"No, his robes just look really old," Ginny whispered back, "And he looks kinda tired. Merlin, Snape looks so constipated!"

I snorted. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence post. Maybe this was just one year too many.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued continuing, when the lukewarm applause for Lupin died away, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy his remaining limbs."

"That sounds ominous," I muttered, causing Ginny to make an odd noise halfway between a cough and a laugh.

"However, I am delighted to say his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"Go Hagrid," Ginny and I screamed while applauding loudly. Hagrid was another one of my friends, and had helped me a lot during last year. The noise from the Gryffindor table was particularly loud. From somewhere down the table, I heard Ron screaming something about him assigning a biting book. I grinned. It was so like Hagrid to do that. He didn't really have a good grip on what was dangerous and what wasn't.

Nor did I actually.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

"D'you want potatoes, Amber?"

It was somewhat difficult for me to eat, but over the years, I'd gotten fairly good at it. I preferred toast- no forks or knifes to skewer yourself on. But I managed very well, I thought.

We discussed Sirius Black, the Dementor, and the unfairness of not being able to go to Hogsmeade. All in all, by the time I'd finished, I had completely shaken off the feeling the Dementor had given me. After dinner, Ginny took my hand and let ourselves be pushed by the crowd up to the Gryffindor common room.

But sometime during my happy daze of being back at Hogwarts, a nagging feeling hit me about Lupin. There was something about him, not as though he was untrustworthy, but there had to be a twist somewhere...

But as Percy said "Fortuna Major" to the Fat Lady and we climbed the girls staircase, I shook off the feeling. I had nine months to figure it out.

"'Night Amber," Ginny went, "'Night Elle, 'night Sammy."

"'Night y'all," I said sleepily.

And after that, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

_A/N I am very proud of this chapter- 6700 words! Review please, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can._

_Poll:_

_Do you think that Amber is:_

_Paranoid_

_Clever_

_Or _

_Intuitive (just so you know, that means perceptive, insightful and spontaneous)_

_Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's. Not mine._

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter Two**

_September, 1993_

_Big. Black. Dog._

I woke up with a start, my breath coming in quiet gasps. My eyelids lifted.

Not that I could actually see anything.

It had been so strange... it was like a dream except I had no concept of light and colour. How could I dream? The words had reverberated around my head. I struggled to remember them. I knew at least one of them had begun with b...

"Tom!" Ginny's voice mumbled in her sleep. I heard her tossing in her bed next to mine. "Please, leave me alone… please… I don't want to…. it wasn't my fault."

I felt my way over to her bed, almost falling flat on my face when I tripped over my shoes. "Wake up Ginny!" I reached out tentatively, and shook her. "C'mon Gin, wake up!"

"Amber?"

I breathed out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Are you OK?" I asked nervously.

"Amber, you know that whole Chamber of Secrets business last year?" she whispered.

I grimaced. "How could I not," I replied. Last year, the Heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor's opposing house, had opened the Chamber of Secrets and set loose some kind of monster. I think I heard that it was a giant snake or something. Anyway, it went around petrifying students. In fact, I think Hermione was petrified. They had Dumbledore taken out of the school for some reason or another, and Ginny was taken down into the Chamber.

It had been the worst moment of my life, when Ginny went to the bathroom before Potions and never came back. I'd gone to McGonagall after lunch when Ginny hadn't turned up. I'd been in Charms when the announcement had sounded.

_"_All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please_."_

_"Ginny," I whispered. Masses of students pushed past me, heading up to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. I had to know where she was, so instead of turning right when I got to the door, my stick clutched in my sweating hand and my wand_ _in the other, I went left, the portraits whispering instructions to me._

_"Where's the staff room?" I asked the Fat Friar pleadingly._

_"Just ahead and on your left," he said rather gravely for him._

_"Thanks," I said quickly, before, heading off down the corridor. It had taken me ages to get here, and the meeting had already started when I pressed my ear against the door. McGonagall's voice filtered through, "It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."_

_I gasped. "How can you be sure?" Snape demanded, his usually cool indifferent tone sounding slightly uncertain._

_"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who's usually indifferent voice sounded abnormally shaky, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._"_

_"Ginny," I whispered again. She'd been taken, and I'd been too late to do anything about it. I felt like a failure as a friend._

_No. It wasn't her. It wasn't her. It wasn't her. Maybe if I kept thinking that, I thought, my intuition would turn out wrong for once._

_Yes. That would be my mantra._

_It wasn't her. It wasn't her. It wasn't her._

_"Who is it?" Madam Hooch's accented tones were definitely not steady. "Which student?"_

_"Ginny Weasley."_

_OK. New mantra._

_She'll be OK. She'll be OK. She'll be OK._

_The world could have stopped spinning at that moment and I wouldn't have cared. It was Ginny! I'd been right! I'd never hated my instincts more than at that moment._

_Suddenly a pair of footsteps broke my depressed thoughts. I had to hide! No one could find me here!_

_My stick hit a suit of armour and I quickly ducked behind it, still managing to catch the conversation going on behind the door._

_"-the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."_

_The jovial bouncy footsteps (cough Lockhart cough) passed my suit of armour and opened the door. "So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?"_

_I wanted to jump out and strangle him at that moment. What an idiot! My best friend could be dead, and he wasn't in the slightest concerned!_

_"Just the man," Snape's absolutely _dulcet_ tone went. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."_

_Snape is a bloody genius._

_A lying evil biased genius, but still a genius._

_"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout, catching on. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"_

_Sprout too?_

_"I- well, I-" Lockhart spluttered._

_I almost felt sorry for him._

_But only almost._

_"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick._

_This was brilliant. Ginny would have loved it. _

_My breath caught in my throat as I realized I would never see her again. Or, per say, hear her, since I'd never seen her in the first place. But Ginny was the most compassionate person I knew, excepting people she was pissed off at and those she hated. And her brothers. She had almost cried when everyone had laughed at her Valentine she'd sent Harry. It was another one of the reasons I hated Malfoy. She never did anything to him. She was nice to everyone._

_Especially to me. She'd befriended me even though I was a burden, would laugh at my sarcastic jokes, and helped me around the school._

_"D-did I? I don't recall..."_

_I'd changed my mind._

_SUCKED IN LOCKHART! MHUAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. Scheming bastard. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"_

_"I... I really never... You may have misunderstood..."_

_I slightly maniacal smirk graced my face. Ginny's apparent capturement had unhinged me slightly, and although I would had found this funnier if she were here, right now, a more sadistic amusement filled me rather than the not-quite-innocent hilarity that would have._

_"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of you way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last._

_The apocalypse has come. McGonagall has turned into a manipulating bitch._

_"V-very well. I'll- I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."_

_His now not-so-bouncy footsteps echoed down the corridor, and McGonagall said somewhat angrily, "Right. That's got _him _out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students of what has happened. Tell them that the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please ake sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."_

_The teachers' footsteps faded away, one by one._

I sat down on Ginny's bed as she told me how it had been her, and about the diary, and about the nightmares. I was shocked. I had had no _idea_.

"D-do you hate me?" she whispered, barely audibly.

"Of course I don't hate you Ginny!" I exclaimed. "You're my best friend. It wasn't your fault!"

It took some time until I had convinced Ginny that it wasn't her, but Riddle. She then helped me pull out a pair of jeans and my school shirt, which I couldn't find in my trunk.

It was quite late when we finally got down to the great hall for breakfast. She handed me some toast, and I ate it plain. Since I couldn't stand pumpkin juice (I mean, how weird is it?) I just drank water. Ginny came and charmed my timetable so it was in Braille. "So we have... Herbology then Defence," Ginny said, "Hopefully it wont turn out to be a joke like last year."

"Maybe we'll actually," I lowered my voice conspiratorially, "_learn something_."

"Dear Merlin, you think?" Ginny copied my mocking sarcastic tone, "_Never_."

Herbology went as I'd expected- fairly badly, since I couldn't see what I was doing. I only got bitten a couple of dozen times by the mandrakes we were re-potting, on the other hand, becoming deaf as well as blind caused me to fall over at least half a dozen times.

While I was nursing my injured fingers, we ran into Hagrid, who joyously cave both of us a hug, nearly breaking my ribs.

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid," Ginny gasped out, "Hagrid, do you think you could let us breathe?"

When we arrived at the Defence room after lunch, apparently no one was there. Supposedly. "Maybe he's hiding under an invisibility cloak, I said to Ginny. "Dumbledore implied someone had one."

"Or maybe he's standing right behind you," Ginny responded wryly. "Hi Professor."

"You know I hate it when you do that," I muttered to her as I went into the classroom, taking the first empty chair I could find with my stick.

While taking the role, Lupin paused at my name. "Hart, Amber," he went after a brief pause.

I raised one hand into a two fingered salute and replied with the usual, "Absent."

He ignored me.

Why did he keep doing that? I wondered while listening to see if he hesitated with anyone else's name. Did I do something? Was it because I was _blind_? I had thought he was a pretty nice guy, but it just made me feel so guilty of something I didn't do.

When he finished with, "Weasley, Ginervra," and Ginny replied with, "Actually, it's just Ginny," I heard a rustle of papers and his chair moving back. "You can put those books away," he said firmly, "Today will be a practical lesson."

"Please let it not be cornish pixies," I whispered to Ginny. Ron had told Ginny who had told me that they had wreaked absolute havoc over the classroom.

Professor Lupin must have heard me, because he said, "No, we will not be dealing with cornish pixies, Amber. Can anyone tell me what you have already learnt? Yes, Colin?"

"Uh... we've learnt..." Colin drew out, thinking hard. For perhaps the first time of his life. He was obsessed with two things- photography and Harry Potter.

I wasn't sure, but I thought he might be gay.

"Absolutely nothing," Ginny said firmly. Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room.

"No, wait," I said, my mouth yet again operating on it's own, "At the duelling club, Snape taught us Expelliarmus."

I should have a sign stuck to me, reading '_Caution: Mouth operates faster than brain._'

"Professor Snape, Amber. Is that it?"

"Lockhart was an idiot," Joe, a guy who was almost as sarcastic as me said, "His class was a complete joke."

"His greatest ambition was to make his own line of hair-care potions," I agreed, "Can you really expect anything else from a guy like that?" As far as guys went, Joe was pretty decent.

Professor Lupin continued the lesson from there, asking us to stand up and move our chairs and desks to the wall, clearing a space in the room. "Find yourself a partner, and find yourselves a space in the room." Ginny promptly latched her hand onto mine and pulled me over to where I thought the corner of the room must be. "We'll start by practicing the tickling charm. Repeat after me, no, not with wands, Joe, rictusempra."

"Rictusempra," chorused the whole class, myself included.

I sort of hoped that Ginny couldn't be able to do it. I was very ticklish.

"Can anyone tell me how a tickling charm may be used in a duel?" Lupin's voice called over the silence easily. "Ginny?"

"Um, your opponent wouldn't be able to cast any spells from laughing?" she asked stumbling slightly. "And couldn't it also be a distraction?"

"Very good, take five points for Gryffindor," Professor Lupin continued. I smiled slightly. At least he seemed to like Ginny. "Can anyone define a continuous spell and a manual spell?"

I could almost hear the whole class thinking 'A what what?'

"Amber?"

IS THIS DUDE TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME, 'CAUSE IF HE IS, HE'S DOING A BLOODY AWSOME JOB!

"Uh," I said slowly, thinking hard. I'd read about them _somewhere _in the Standard Book of Spells, but I couldn't quite remember. I fiddled with the ring on my finger while I thought. "A continuous spell is a spell that... that..."

Suddenly, a conversation between male voices that I could have sworn I had never heard before in my life echoed around in my head:

_"So, a continustus spell-"_

_"Continuous spell, Wormtail. Not continustus."_

_"So a continuous spell is a spell that never stops?"_

_"No, a continuous spell is a spell that when you hit someone with it, it doesn't stop until someone says the counter-spell or counter-jinx or counter-curse or whatever. They normally wear off after a while though. Haven't you been listening to Professor Bates at all, Wormtail?"_

_"You haven't been either, Prongs."_

_"True, Moony."_

_"You do know that we covered this in second year."_

_"...Really?"_

_"Prongs, you're an idiot."_

_"Hey Padfoot. You back from detention with Minnie, then?"_

_"Obviously." _

_"So what's a manual spell, Moony?"_

_"A spell that when you cast it on a subject, you've got to keep your wand on them to hold it."_

_"Thanks Moony."_

_"So what's a spell that changes the object's physical position like, say, a summoning charm? It's not a continuous spell, because the banishing charm is a sister spell, not a counter-spell, and it can't be a manual spell, because technically, there doesn't have to be a specific subject. So what of it Moony?"_

_"...I have no idea Padfoot." _

"Miss Hart?"

I started. "What?"

I seriously meant it. What the hell was that? Who was Wormtail, Prongs, Moony and Padfoot?

Wait, that sounds terrible.

Maybe Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?

No, that didn't sound right either.

"Amber, if you don't answer, I'll have to take points off Gryffindor."

_That _got to me. "Oh! Right."

Even though he did say it very mildly. Actually, everything about him was mild; his temper, his voice, his accent (distinctly English) his footsteps etc...

From this day forth, you shall be known as Mild Lupin!

In any case, if these voices were right about their information, I could rule out that it was just some random daydream.

And were something to think about.

"A... um, continuous spell is... uh," I struggled to remember what the voice had said, "is a spell that once you hit someone with it, it automatically keeps going, so you could just walk off and they'd still be effected by the spell, but it wears off after some time I think, or you can use a counter-curse or counter-jinx or counter-spell or counter-hex or whatever, and a…. um…. a…."

"Manual spell," Lupin prompted.

"Yeah, that one, uhh... is a spell that you have to keep the wand on the subject, and it's lifted by just raising your wand?"

Realizing that I'd just been talking a hundred miles an hour and I should probably shut up some time soon, I firmly closed my mouth and thought, Yep. Mouth definitely operates faster than brain.

"Excellently put, take ten points to Gryffindor. The tickling charm itself is a continuous spell, so I think we should all practice the counter-spell. After me now. Finite incantartem..."

Where had the voices come from? I wondered. How could I have been right? Was it my subconscious's way of making me remember the information I'd forgotten?

"Now, could I have two volunteers, yes, Ginny, Amber, I think you should do quite nicely. Ginny, if you could please attempt to cast the tickling charm on Miss Hart."

Why me?

"Ginny, you volunteered us?" I said, quite loudly and causing the rest of the class to laugh.

"Eh," Ginny said, sounding somewhat unconcerned. I take back what I said about her being the nicest person alive. "Oops. Rictusempra!"

It was like a thousand hands were tickling my midriff. I burst into hysterical laughter, my hands automatically going to my stomach to try and guard off the merciless attack. Of course, it was a spell, how on earth was I supposed to guard off a spell with my hands. "Ginny-" giggle. "Please-" another wave of hysterical laughter escaped me and I fell to my knees, my sunglasses slipping off my face, but the tickling sensation was so, well, tickling, that I didn't particularly care.

You know, I thought while giggling helplessly, back in muggle primary, they said that tickling caused laughter, which released endorphins, which made you happy. I didn't think much of this statement, but otherwise, I couldn't explain my laughter. I gasped for breath. "Gin- mercy- gonna be sorry-"

Suddenly, I was able to breath again. "Professor," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "I've changed my mind. That spell is _lethal_, you hear me, _lethal_."

"I'm so sorry, Amber," I heard Ginny's voice vaguely, "I forgot the counter-spell."

I sent my second best glare at her. Or at least in her voice's general direction.

And I'm pretty sure she's not a ventriloquist.

I think.

As Professor Lupin instructed everyone to get into pairs and start practicing, Ginny pulled my arm around her shoulders and pulled me to my feet. She shoved my stick into my hands (god... how _wrong _would that sound if I was a guy?) and yet again apologized. When Lupin finally came back to us and asked if I needed to go to the hospital wing, to which I turned around so I was facing him and said in only a slightly sarcastic tone, "No, I'm perfectly fine and dandy. I only am finding it a bit hard to _breathe_."

But the sharp intake of breath and the words which escaped his lips in only a whisper, "Merlin, your _eyes_," caused me to blink in surprise. Not that it made a difference to my non-existent vision.

But something about my eyes-that-don't-work were familiar to Lupin.

And I wanted to know what.

But in the meantime, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I thought that my hearing voices was more important. Lupin knowing my eyes could come later.

I accioed my wand and sunnies and hastily shoved them on. I didn't like people looking at them. Ginny helped me up and we continued practicing.

On first try, I managed the tickling spell, and actually managed to hit Ginny. I then- ahem- _forgot _to use the counter-charm.

After the lesson Ginny muttered in my ear, making me start, "Come on- I need to talk to you."

Ginny pulled me over into a room- judging by the desk I bumped into an empty classroom- and said, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" I asked, bewildered.

"Your eyes! When he saw them- it was like his favourite dog had died," I could hear her footsteps pacing back and forth across the wooden floor. "He recognised them, Amber."

"Dun dun dunnnnn," I went, just trying to lighten the mood, but then realizing something myself. "Wait... he recognised my _eyes_, you say?"

"Yes..."

I panicked. My stick fell from my fingers, and the blood drained from my face. "Amber, are you OK?" Ginny asked, concernedly, "You just went white."

"Mum always said I had my father's eyes."

_A/N I actually finished this chapter a while ago. But I wanted to see if I'd get any more reviews. Apparently not._

_I know a lot more people are reading and not reviewing, so can you please find it in your heart to take thirty seconds out of your time and review! If I don't get five reviews for the next chapter, I will discontinue this story._

_Actually, that's a downright lie. I've almost finished the next chapter._

_Poll:_

_What do you think Amber's existence is going to change?_

_Let me know, and REVIEW!_

_Please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's. Not mine._

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter Three**

_October, 1993_

Neither of us picked up the subject of Professor Lupin knowing- and probably hating- my father for about a month. Nor did I tell Ginny about the voices. It wasn't that I didn't trust her- it was just that I wasn't exactly sure it wasn't just a one off. I hadn't heard them again, so I didn't feel that it was awfully important. After that first day, news came that Hagrid's 'hippogriff' (whatever that is) attacked Draco Malfoy (GO BUCKBEAK!) Unfortunately, that meant that Malfoy senior (probably as snivelling as Malfoy junior) was complaining to the school board.

Defence soon was my best subject. Even though he didn't seem to like me much, he admitted that I had an excellent aim, and very seldom missed my target. The hexes and jinxes came easily to me, surprising me greatly. Charms was, as always, easy, and Transfiguration was still not _too _difficult. Of course, Herbology remained terrible, Potions was, although fairly easy for me, torturous as Snape seemed to have decided that if he lowered myself esteem to zero, I would jump off the astronomy tower. Of course, I couldn't care less what he or the Slytherins thought about me.

One time in Herbology in early October, my partner (some bloody Slytherin girl called Iris Fyshe, but me and Gin called her Fishy) shoved me in the direction of some sort of carnivorous plant. Sammy, who was nearby, too giggly for my liking but still fairly nice, went, "Amber, look out!"

Of course, the whole idea of me being able to look out was absurd, so my hand, which had been ready to break my fall was attacked by the plant. What seemed to be _teeth _tore into my skin, and Sammy next to me screamed. Another vicious bite went to my side, but this time I sent a flying punch with my uninjured hand. It instantly tore away, but I think a fair amount of me didn't come back with me. "Mr Parks, do take Miss Hart to the Hospital Wing," Sprout said in her motherly tone, instantly next to me to restrain the plant, "MISS WEASLEY? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

A hand closed around my uninjured palm. It was probably Joe, whose surname was Parks. The hand pulled my arm over his shoulders (turns out he's taller than me- though it's not exactly saying a hell of a lot- I'm told I'm somewhat petite) and led me out of the greenhouse. "What did Ginny do?" I asked. I heard him laugh before answering.

"Oh, she hexed Fyshe. Great spell, too. Bat bogey hex." He supported me as we walked up to the castle, me limping somewhat, and I realized I hadn't protested him touching me. I felt my cheeks flush.

I couldn't figure out why, though.

I mean, why did I blush? It's not like I had anything to hide, or I actually cared. Did I?

Joe left me after he had dropped me off in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey wasn't there, (probably tending to that Hufflepuff girl in fifth year whose potion caused her to continuously cough up peanuts- don't ask) so after a brief "Gotta get back to Herbology. See you later, Hart," and a small wave from me (WHAT? I DON'T _WAVE!_) I blushed again. Couldn't for my life figure out why. I _never _blushed. Why now?

While up in the hospital wing, I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice going, "There you go, Remus. Do take care of yourself."

Remus... who was that again? One of the teacher's first name's...

"Thank you, Poppy," I heard Professor Lupin's voice say. That's who it was! Remus Lupin. Although it was somewhat difficult to get my mind off Joe, I instantly was wondering what he was doing in there. I mean, he wasn't sick, was he?

But my intuition made another leap, and instantly, I knew this had something to do with the 'catch'. I just _knew it._

It had been intuition that caused me to realize this. It was idiocy that caused me to go, "Professor Lupin? What are you doing in here?"

I could have hit myself, I felt so stupid. It was so like me to do something like that. I could still feel the steady flow of blood dripping onto my robes. I was starting to feel a bit faint, actually. I swayed dangerously, and I used my uninjured hand to hug my stomach, trying to stem the blood flow. "Amber?" Lupin's mild tone asked, sounding mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged off the faintness. "Some carnivorous plant decided I was on the breakfast menu. You?"

How do you say idiot in five letters?

Wait...

Oh God. I am an idiot!

"Nothing of much importance- I've just been feeling a little off colour these last few days," he answered, without hesitation. But there was a carefulness in his tone that I just managed to pick up that hadn't been there before. "I'll be alright in a couple of days."

And just like that, I knew he was lying. And somehow, I knew the truth was the catch.

Madam Pomfrey then bustled over to me. "Oh dear, what have you done this time?" Due to my overwhelming klutziness, I was in here a lot. I felt a wand poke my hand, and when the cut seared with pain as though it was being caused again, I flinched.

"Can I go now?" I asked tenderly. I hated the hospital wing, and although the sharp pain lancing through my stomach was getting worse, and my hand (_and _it was my right hand... and I'm right handed) felt so swollen that I couldn't move it, I truly hated the hospital wing. The sterilized smell was somewhat annoying. It was always there. It was somewhat ominous to think that I knew my way around it so well.

"Do you not know what attacked you?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was laced with sympathy. I shook my head, dreading what she would say.

"Just something with teeth," I said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Venomous tentacula," Mild Lupin's voice said suddenly, "It looks painful."

If I'd been in my right state of mind, I'd have jumped. I hadn't realized he hadn't left. For a split second, I thought he'd been waiting for me. After all, I did have his class next.

But not until half past one!

So after that warm, fuzzy feeling moment, I realized that the idea was absurd. He already didn't like me. Why would he bother? I couldn't fight down the bitterness that gripped me after that. I didn't know why I felt like that- I mean, why should I? I wasn't exactly close to Lupin. It wasn't like I should be hurt...

"Feels painful too," I said, just the slightest hint of sarcasm lacing my voice, "Would you like to try it?"

"I think he's had more than enough bites in his life," a cold, unfortunately familiar tone went. "Lupin, your potion."

The first thing I did was shoot my very best death glare at Snape. This was who I saved my best glares for. I didn't hate my potion's professor.

Not at all.

I absolutely loathed him.

BIG difference.

I can honestly say that I didn't do anything. At first. But after the first lesson...

Well, let's just say that I really didn't appreciate his constant loathing tone and picking-on-ness.

The second thing I did was pick up the loathing in Snape's words. Anyone with half an ear could have picked it up. It wasn't at all subtle. Exactly the same tone as whenever he spoke to me. Questions exploded in my mind. Why did Snape... er... _dislike_ Lupin (other than because he wanted the Defence post, and he was a popular Professor, and... well... who hadn't heard about the whole Boggart episode?)? And why in the exact same way as he hated me? What was Snape talking about, Lupin having had more than enough bites in his life? What was Snape doing here anyway?

But most importantly, why was _Snape _brewing a potion for _Lupin_?

OK, I know. Master potion brewer and all, but, having gone through a period last year when I was convinced that I wanted to be a healer, I'd researched them, dragging Gin along to translate the texts, and I knew that if Lupin was feeling off-colour, Madam Pomfrey, as a Healer, would have a potion to help. The standard lone healer's potion storage would contain at least _three _different potions for this purpose and, since this was Hogwarts, we would have a greatly wider variety of potions.

So what was Snape doing brewing a potion that wasn't in Hogwarts' potion storage?

And why did Lupin need it?

My sensitive nose had picked up an unusual scent. I recognised after a moment as smoke. Was the potion smoking?

That was when my spontaneous streak jumped in. Fuelled by natural curiosity, I asked, "What's the potion for?"

I heard Lupin starting to say something, but was my cut off by Madam Pomfrey going, "Severus, yes, I'll need you to make something for venomous tentacula poisoning."

As if on cue, another wave of dizziness and burst of pain caused usually perfect balance to falter. Stumbling slightly, I felt a pair of hands catching me around the waist.

That was when it happened.

_"Always the gentleman, aren't you Moony?"_

_"I do try."_

I was being gently shaken. "Amber, are you alright?" That was Professor Lupin. His voice came from directly behind me, and I automatically knew it had been him who had caught me. However, before I could answer (what the hell is happening to me?) another overwhelming wave of faintness and blazing agony hit me. This time, my hearing blurred for a moment, my left hand becoming loose, letting my stick fall through my fingers. It was like someone had shoved a pillow over my ears. I felt my knees buckle and only Professor Lupin's grip on my waist prevented me from crashing into the floor. The pain was spreading, I realized. It had travelled all over upper body, making it feel like my body was being stabbed with knives.

"Me?" I asked my voice slightly giggly with pain. "Peachy."

The next thing I knew, I heard a door crash open and Ginny's cry of, "Amber! Are you OK? That bitch Fishy is so dead when I get to her! Can you believe her? I'm gonna- oh, um, hi, Professor." She trailed off hastily, obviously seeing the Professors. I could almost see her blushing. Not that I knew what a blush looked like.

"Out! All of you!" Madam Pomfrey's voice screeched! "Miss Hart is very sick! She needs bed rest and Severus, if you don't get that potion done, you will be responsible for a student's death! She's been bitten by a young one, and you know how potent the poison is!"

"Lupin, you need to take that directly," Snape's voice continued. I mentally tallied what I knew about the potion- OK, definitely not a standard healing potion, can't be put in say, orange juice, or add sugar, say, and I guessed it was fairly difficult to make. And it couldn't be stored, because I knew, having 'visited' Snape's potion room after hours with Ginny once that he had basically any potion ever able to be stored.

My thoughts stopped when the pain, instead of coming and going in flashes began to blaze, pulsing in pain. Now my entire right side, from the base of my neck to my waist felt like it was on fire, throbbing painfully. I started giggling helplessly. It hurt so much it was funny. I felt myself being guided to a bed, ending up being gently lowered. I couldn't think much anymore. I seemed to be moving as though through water- boiling water. The pain in my side hadn't faded in the least. Vaguely, I could still hear frantic voices, but I found I didn't really care. What did it matter? It was like floating in an oblivion of pain.

But then, cutting through my daze of pain, I heard vaguely familiar, horribly cold laughter.

_"Foolish girl! What is the girl worth to you! Hand her over and I'll spare your life."_

_"She's my baby! I wont let you take her!"_

_There was a banging noise, like a fist on a door, and then more voices._

_"My master always gets what he wants. Opicus negras!"_

Something was being forced into my mouth. Liquid was spilling down my throat. I gagged, and coughed, and suddenly, I could hear again. "Miss Hart," I heard Madam Pomfrey say clearly, "Are you conscious?" Her tone was one of someone talking to the mentally ill.

Annoyed, I replied sarcastically, "Of course not! I'm really unconscious. I'm just sleep-talking."

Madam Pomfrey shoved several other potions down my throat, and Ginny visited me. "I got detention and lost twenty points for hexing Fishy," she said grudgingly, after sitting down in a chair. "But it was so worth it."

"I know, Bat Bogey Hex, right?" I said, smiling, finally. Ginny was one of the few who could bring an honest smile out of me. Most people could only get a sarcastic grin. Of amusement, perhaps, but not of genuine happiness. "Joe told me."

And then I did something so out of character, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to see if I had a fever.

I sighed in a love struck manner.

"I'm fine," I scowled, irritated with being touched. Mum said I was protective of my personal space. Well, I might not be exactly protective, but I really didn't appreciate the hand on my forehead. Madam Pomfrey clucked before going back to her office.

"You like him," Ginny's voice was hinted with a tone of slow comprehension. "You like him! I can't believe it!"

My cheeks heated up. I was sure that I must have gotten a fever, because no one could be this hot and not have one. "Do not!" I protested, knowing full well that I did.

"Do so!" Gin crowed. "This is awesome! You know, he's good lookin' too! Just for bonuses!"

"He wouldn't go out with a blind girl," I said miserably. I did like him, I realized.

Ginny had brought me up some lunch. You know, the hospital wing never gave you food from the kitchens? Only instant hospital food.

In other words, disgusting pieces of shit.

Excuse my language.

A bit later, I dozed off again. I woke up to hear a familiar slightly bossy girl's voice going, "She's really nice, and funny. I would have thought you'd like her."

"But isn't she, you know, a bit blind?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"You know, this arguing is getting really annoying-"

"For goodness sake, Ron, she's blind, not retarded."

"She," I interrupted loudly, "Is also not deaf. Hey, 'Mione."

I was surprised, but also pleased that Hermione had decided to visit me. My usual visitors consisted mainly of Ginny, Ginny and Ginny.

I am so popular.

Insert sarcasm here.

"Ow, that looks really painful," I heard Hermione say, her voice laced with concern, "What happened?"

"Ginny told us that something happened in Herbology," I heard Ron say, a hint of apology in his voice.

I rarely got to tell stories, so I rather enjoyed briefly recalling this morning's Herbology lesson. All three of them were a great audience. Harry didn't say much at all. In fact, the only things I heard were, "Ouch," and "I think Madam Pomfrey needs to change your bandages. You can see the bloodstains" to which I replied, "Actually, I can't see much of anything. It's a side affect of the whole blind thing."

I could almost see him cringe. My reply had been somewhat hostile. But did you think he was going to get off scot-free for stealing Ginny's heart?

For everyone who said 'No way!' you're wrong. He was getting at least 50 off for that.

What he wasn't getting any discounts on was him taking most of her mind, and a good part of her sanity.

No, that he had to pay in full price.

"So," I said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"We came to visit you," Hermione responded immediately, a little shocked that I'd asked. I heard Ron cough. Hermione amended, "Well, I came to visit you. I don't know what these to imbeciles are doing here."

The familiar banging of the door sounded, and Ginny's voice suddenly went, "Hey, Amber, guess what I brought- oh, hi Hermione, Harry. Ron, piss off."

I grinned, without the slightest hint of sarcasm. Gin never ceased to amuse me with her dismissal treatment of her youngest older brother. "Gee, that's nice Ginny," Ron muttered under his breath, "So nice to know my company is wanted."

Ginny ignored him. I felt her push something into my hand. I felt it. It had a Braille labelling. I only bothered to feel the first twelve bumps. D-I-S-C they spelt. This promptly caused me to go, with all sincerity, "Ginny, you are a saint."

I felt for the earphones and jammed one into my ear. Hermione protested, "But electronics don't work at Hogwarts. The magic makes them go haywire."

"Says... who, exactly?"

OK, maybe I could have said this nicer, but my stomach was really hurting, and her whole know-it-all attitude was beginning to get old.

Hermione didn't even hesitate. "Hogwarts: A History, for one. It says so in chapter eleven. Electronically powered machines malfunction within a mile's radius around Hogwarts, partially due to the magical aura produced by the protection wards put in place by the founders and various headmasters, and partially due to the magical disturbance caused by the amount of magical activity in the area."

This was followed by a, "What?" from Harry and Ron. It even took me a moment to understand Hermione's lecture.

I was impressed. I didn't get to chapter three. "Well, since I only got halfway through chapter two, I can't exactly say anything. But who say's it's powered by electricity?"

"What's elektrikity?" Ron asked.

Of course, this caused Hermione to go, "It's _electricity_, Ron."

I rolled my eyes. Those two were acting like an old married couple. There was an odd warm feeling inside me. I couldn't place my finger on it. I picked up the unused earphone and held it out in Ginny's general direction. "Hermione, Ron, if you don't want people to start calling you an old married couple, I suggest you stop acting like one."

"We do not act like an old married couple!" they replied hotly, in perfect unison. I rolled my eyes again and felt for the play button on my Discman.

"Could have fooled me," Gin said decisively. I finally found the play button. The phase 'there was' caused me to hit the next button three times, to one of my favourite tracks.

"Well, we better be going," Hermione said. I heard the legs of chairs scrapping back. "Nice talking to you again."

And, in one of my un-sarcastic moments, I said sincerely thanked her. "It was really nice to talk to you. Thanks for visiting. It was getting really boring."

And so I heard their footsteps fading away as I heard the last line of Sparkling Diamonds.

_"Diamonds... are a girl's... best... friend..."_

I felt Ginny lean over me and hit the pause button. "Spill," she said firmly. "What happened in the hospital wing this morning?"

I told her everything. About Snape, about Lupin, about the potion, about the voices, everything. She listened as I explained my catch theories, and Snape's similar hatred towards Lupin as me. Ginny only cut in once, to inform me that he looked at Harry in the exact same way, although she'd never heard them talking.

As I spoke, I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off my back. I wasn't the only one with these suspicions anymore.

Ginny was silent for a long time after I'd finished. When she spoke it was softly, as though she though we might be overheard. "Whoa. You're right, though. There has to be a catch somewhere. You know there hasn't been a Defence teacher who lasted more than a year since before Bill came to Hogwarts? They always left, by will or by force by June. And Lupin _has _been looking sicker and sicker lately. Maybe he has some sort of incurable disease." I could hear the sudden inspiration creeping into her voice. "Maybe the potion is to stop the students from catching it! Maybe- oh shit!"

I started at her sudden use of language. It wasn't her colourful vocabulary that got me- it was just it had come out of nowhere! "What is it?" I said, worried for my friend.

"It's twenty to two! I have to run, I'm late for Defence!" I heard her chair scoot back quickly, but called out just before she left.

"Gin!" I called. "Try to drop the name Moony in front of him!"

Ginny's pounding footsteps paused for a moment. "Who, Lupin?"

"Yeah, if he asks, tell him I'm thinking about naming my cat that."

"Sure thing, but I gotta run. See ya." And the last I heard was her slamming the door shut.

I sighed. Why would anyone be called _Moony_? And why would Professor Lupin make me trigger those boy's voices? Moony wasn't exactly a stupid name, just... random. I struggled to remember the other names. I was sure one of them was something about a Worm... and another was something about feet... and I could have sworn one of them had something to do with a fork...

Being blind meant you had to hear things the first time, and remember them well. So after a couple of moments, I remembered my musings.

_Who was Wormtail, Prongs, Moony and Padfoot?_

_Wait, that sounds terrible._

_Maybe Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?_

_No, that didn't sound right either._

Actually, what was the right order? Maybe alphabetical? Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?

Padfoot and Prongs sounded good together, and Moony sounded pretty good at the front.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

SUCCESS!

My musings were then interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Hart, I need to change your bandages." I sighed and sat up, raising my arms as she re-wrapped my belly with bandages. I then had to take a potion to stop the poisoning from making me sick. A side affect was that it put me to sleep.

So it wasn't until Ginny shook me awake that I could continue my musings. But even then it was a little hard, due to the rant Gin was spewing.

"That bloody arsehole! Do you know what? Since Lupin was 'indisposed of', guess who taught the lesson?"

"The Easter Bunny?" I said sarcastically.

"Snape! Bloody frickin' Snape! And when I go, 'Sorry I'm late, Professor Lu- what the hell are you doing here?' he goes, 'Since Miss Weasley is fifteen minutes late, we'll make it fifteen points from Gryffindor. Sit down, Weasley.' Then when I ask where Professor Lupin is, he just say he's indisposed and gives me a bloody detention for being a nosy and disrespectful brat! Then he gives us a two rolls of parchment essay on how Defence Against the Dark Arts is linked to the lunar chart!"

Ginny took a deep breath before plunging on.

"And then he take another ten points from Gryffindor for chatting to Joe about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban! And even better, I have a detention and I've got to do some awful thing in his office! I don't even want to think about it! I hope Sirius Black comes and blasts him so smithereens!"

Although, generally, I never get mad at the people I like, and I almost always stay cool when angry, for Snape, I always make and exception.

THAT BLOODY BACKSTABBING SNAKE-LOVING EVIL MURDEROUS SLIMY GREASY SHIT-FACED SON-OF-A-BITCH!

I've wanted to think that for ages.

"Best idea I've heard all day," I say casually. "But where was Professor Lupin?"

_"Mooooony."_

_"What."_

_"Is it that time-of-the-month?"_

_"You make me sound like a girl with PMS."_

_"You mean you're not?"_

_There promptly was a thwacking noise._

_"Ow!"_

_"Ha! Sucked in Padfoot. Nice one Moony."_

_"Why thank you, Prongs."_

"Not there."

Ginny's answer snapped me out of my trance. "Gin, I had another one."

I frowned. "But he was just in here earlier. Gin, is he in the hospital wing?"

I heard her swivel around. "Nope. You're the only person in here."

"Another what?" I heard her say concernedly. "One of the, well, voice things?"

I like that. I'll call them VTs.

"The Moony dude was being really pissy for some reason. And then I think that Padfoot dude said something about time-of-the-month, and Moony goes, 'You make me sound like I've got PMS' or something." I recounted my VT as best I could. Not very well.

"I got it!" Ginny crowed triumphantly.

"Got what?"

"I know why he's called Moony. Time-of-the-month, short temper, _Moony,_ isn't it obvious?"

I was completely lost. I was having one of my Captain Oblivious moments. I have them a lot, don't I? "Oh yes. _That's _why I'm going to ask you. Why is he called Moony?"

"It's because he's a werewolf."

Dun dun duuuunnnn.

_A/N Well, got this chapter up fairly fast. I'm not sure why no one's reviewing. I'd **really **appreciate it if people reviewed more. Or at all. Seriously. Ten thousand words and one review. Gee, thanks guys._

_On a less sarcastic note, I've decided that I need a better summary. The person with the best summary will both get their summary posted on the website, and get to make an original character for me to put in. Where, I don't know. This is what I need:_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age and Birth date (this year is 1993):_

_House:_

_Blood:_

_Looks:_

_Personality:_

_Misc:_

**_IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL SICK MY VAMPIRIC KITTEN ON YOU!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's. Not mine._

_Summary: For years a web of lies have been woven around Amber Hart, artistically twisted to protect her. But the half-truths and falsities are crashing down around her, and Amber finds herself in the middle of a series of dark events that revolve around The Sirius Black himself... Not quite as dark as it sounds. Chapter Four is now up!_

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter Four**

_October, 1993_

I burst into laughter.

"Dude, that is so clichéd!" I crowed, delighted by the odd turn of events. I was having demented episodes, and hearing the voice of a werewolf in my head! What an imagination I had!

"I'm serious, Amber," Ginny protested in a slightly hurt tone. But I couldn't stop my laughter, but it wasn't out of amusement anymore. I was blind, stupid, and possibly going insane. My life sucked. I had a grand total of one friend. The teachers either hated me or pitied me, the student body pitied me or hated me or enjoyed making my life harder than it already was, I was stuck in the hospital wingand my life just generally sucked.

"Gin, you've just had a lesson on the lunar phases in defence, so maybe you're just-"

_"Why is she so STUBBORN!"_

_"Who, Evans?"_

_There promptly was a thwacking noise._

_"Ow!"_

_"Who, else, Padfoot."_

_"I dunno, maybe you should give it up."_

"Amber!"

I could hear the sound of fingers clicking furiously in front of my face. "What?" I asked, still a bit dazed by the vision. Or rather, it wasn't a vision because I technically hadn't seen anything. Who the hell was Evans? OK, it must be a surname, because she's female, and apparently she's very stubborn.

"Ginny?" I asked, "Do you know any wizarding families with Evans as a surname?"

I could almost feel her eyebrows quirking. "What, another vision?"

The next thing I knew, we were in the Library (after sneaking out of the Hospital Wing) and Ginny was flicking through the school records, reading out names with Evans as their surname. "Mark Evans- no, wait, he was born in seventeen thirty, that can't be right... whoops, wrong volume." I heard the snapping noise of her book closing and sneezed as dust tickled my nose. "Can you get me a date?"

"I don't know..." I said slowly, thinking hard about these voices. Maybe I could control them.

"I need a date of Evans. I need a date of Evans..."

My mantra had only been repeated six times when I heard the voices again.

_"Hey, Prongs, look at these records. Evans looks pretty mean, doesn't she?"_

_"When was this photo taken? Nineteen sixty nine?"_

_"First year. We'd've been about eleven."_

"So?" Ginny's well known voice interrupted. "Anything informational?"

Maths... I'd never liked maths, in my old muggle school. I grimaced my nose as I thought hard. Sixty nine minus eleven... sixty-nine minus ten was fifty nine, so minus one more would be...

"She would have been born in nineteen fifty-eight," I said proudly. I was terrible at maths. "Give or take a year."

Ginny started her commentary again. "OK, so I've found the nineteen seventy-five books, so he/she-"

"She," I interrupted, remembering that the guy had said she looked mean. "Evans is a she."

"-she," Ginny started again impatiently. I grinned inwardly. Neither of us had much patience. "OK, would be in her seventh year, OK... no Evans in Slytherin... or Ravenclaw... or Hufflepuff- no wait, there is... but it's a he. Wait, there's someone in Gryffindor."

"Really?" I said sitting up straight in my seat. "Spill."

Ginny flicked through the pages, pausing several times before doing as I said and spilling. "OK, name's Lily Evans, born the sixth of November nineteen fifty eight, Gryffindor... hey look, she was head girl... along with James Potter!"

I could hear the blatant excitement in her voice. I barely stopped myself at groaning at her words. "This is amazing! Do you know what this means?" Ginny babbled excitedly.

I almost yawned at Ginny's obsession. Sure, Harry seemed nice and all, but wasn't this just a tad excessive? "What does it mean, Gin?" I said sarcastically.

"It means that Lily Evans is Harry's mother!"

There was silence for a good ten seconds, and I could hear my heart thudding against my ribs, a steady pulse. Bandages still bound my hand, and my side. _"Harry's mother...Harry's mother...Harry's mother..." _it seemed to echo in my skull. Then I came to my senses.

"_What_?"

My tone was completely flat, lathered with disbelief. Excuse me? Me having actually factual visions? Two words.

_Pur-lease!_

Ginny apparently missed scepticism. "It says so here. 'James Potter and Lily Evans, nineteen sixty-five, head boy and girl of 1958.' And down below it, it's got several other pictures, and there's this one of them with their arms around each other and a note saying 'Lily and James celebrate their engagement.' That is so cute! And below it there's a picture of James and his friends, 'From left to right-' SHIT!"

("Language, Weasley!") Ginny's abrupt use of less than socially acceptable language surprised me slightly. Both of us swore more than was good for us, but that wasn't it. Think of it this way. One second, your best friend is sounding so lovesick that it's making you want to puke, and the next she's swearing like a sailor. Um, does that strike you as normal?

That would be _NO!_

"What?" I say hurriedly. For some reason, all disbelief has flooded out of me, leaving no fight. My heart pounded furiously, why I don't know, but it was, and suddenly I found myself begging for Ginny to continue. "Gin, you're my best friend, but if you don't stop leaving me in the dark I might do something drastic."

In a hushed tone, Ginny whispered, "From left to right, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!"

"Oh my fucking god."

I felt my words summed up the situation very well. I had no idea who this Pettigrew dude was, but the father of the saviour of the wizarding world (Ginny's words, not mine) a mass murderer and our new defence against the dark arts teacher? In one photo? _Best friends!_

Was it just me, or was there something seriously (no pun intended) wrong with this photo!

"Did you know Pettigrew was the one wizard Sirius Black killed," Ginny's voice interrupted my musings. This provoked a similiar response as earlier.

"_WHAT_!"

This was wrong. Sirius Black killed one of his best friends, betrayed the rest, and turned evil. Remus Lupin had been his friend. And James Potter's friend.

_What on earth was going on?_

"Dad told me. Black blasted him into oblivion, all they found of him was a finger. A finger!"

My head seemed to be spinning with the information. I shook it off. These visions were getting dangerous. I didn't want to know about this. It wasn't right. It was wrong, so wrong. I shouldn't know these things.

"And apparently, when the Magical Law Enforcement Squad got there, he was laughing, like a maniac. He's insane, Amber."

_"Lily and James!"_

My blood boiled in anger. This voices were completely warped. No. I wouldn't let them take me over, I thought furiously, almost shaking with fury. I wouldn't let them!

_"Sirius..."_

The words seemed to be getting fainter and fainter, as I mentally pushed them as far away as possible. I was almost panting with the effort, and I barely knew what I was doing. What was I doing?

_"...how could you..."_

And then they were gone.

It was like someone had left the room. One less aura. I could feel people, their presence, and their general feeling. Only this time, it was like something inside me had been shoved into the darkest space in my mind, under _my _control. I didn't know how I'd done it. But it didn't matter, I though wryly. The voices were gone.

And was I ever thankful.

"MISS HART!"

Oops.

_Busted._

I was confined to the hospital wing for another two days for my expedition. It gave me plenty of time to catch up on my homework. Neither me nor Ginny wanted to bring up the- let's face it- scary topic of my voices, and their reality. I didn't tell Ginny about any more of the voices. She made too big a deal of it, and I was hoping that if I went around as normal, acting like nothing was wrong, it would go away.

But everything was wrong.

"_Padfoot, can I borrow some parchment?"_

"_Sure, but don't give it back."_

"_Ravenclaw's got a good team this year."_

"_Mate, she's nuts. Forget her."_

"_Good on you Prongs. Only took, what, five years to get her to say yes?"_

That wasn't all. Even when I went to bed, the voices haunted me, as nightmares, terrible ones that would make my blood run cold.

"_Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?"_

And then the evil laughter would sound, like whenever the dementors came near me, a cold cackle that would leave me waking up covered in sweat.

I think Ginny noticed, but didn't bring it up, and for which I was grateful.

The voices, although for most of the part very annoying, occasionally, they would help me. For example, I was starting to excel in Defence Against the Dark Arts as at random intervals the voices would give me some sort of information which would help me with my spellwork.

But the odd occurrences soon became a part of my daily routine, and as October started to come to an end, I was sure that whatever they hurled at me next, I'd be ready for.

But, whoever _they_ were proved me wrong.

It was a Saturday, and Halloween. I had wandered off because Ginny was in a detention with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing for hexing some random Slytherin who tripped me earlier.

My footsteps were silent as I made my way down the well known corridor on the third floor, using the wall as a guide- it wasn't too easy, but I managed, accidentally walking through the Bloody Baron. Lunch had finished a while ago, and Ginny still wasn't back. It had been a fair challenge eating, I tell you. But due to Nearly Headless Nick's friendly help, and my fair sense of smell, I had managed. And waving my stick around threateningly was perhaps not the way to get people to enjoy your company, but it was a fairly efficient way of getting people out of your way.

Hands creeping along before me, found the hinge of an open door, obviously opening outwards. I wasn't sure where I was _exactly_, but I was pretty sure I was near the Defence classroom.

My ears, sensitive from having taken on the role of my primary sense, heard a quietly unwelcome voice speaking a cold hating tone. "I made an entire cauldronful, if you need more."

I froze, more on instinct than anything else. One thing about me was that I was a shameless eavesdropper.

Lupin's more pleasant, slightly hoarse tone was then recognisable. "I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

_"Hide!"_

"_Quick, behind that tapestry!"_

It was the first time the voices had spoken that day, the voice I'd been hearing all month, and this time, the voice seemed to be giving pretty decent advice. There was a tapestry against my back. I wasn't sure how, but I somehow managed to skilfully twist behind it. There was a small space, not large, maybe three square feet, but enough to hide me. I hid, listening carefully to the conversation. "Not at all," Snape's cold voice was saying. I could hear his cold, sharp footsteps backing away slowly.

I relaxed as the footsteps died away, lowering my guard. That had been close- too close. I was no stranger with close calls, but it didn't mean I liked them.

There was a pause, and then Lupin's voice could be heard again. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion brewer myself, and this one is particularly complex."

I mentally thought through my list of things I knew about the potion. Particularly difficult to make, not a standard healing potion, can't be stored for long periods of time, smokes, and has to be taken directly. I couldn't recognise it as any potions I knew... maybe me and Gin would be making another visit to the library sometime soon...

"Pity sugar makes it useless..."

"Why-" a male, vaguely familiar tone started, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who exactly. Lupin cut him off.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working along side Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

I wasn't a simple-minded person. Sure, he could mean that not many wizards _could _make it, but what is he didn't? What if he meant that? What if he meant that not many wizards _would_ make it?

It was the catch.

I just wasn't sure was it was.

Yet.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," the other voice blurted out, and this time, I recognised the voice. It was Harry, Ginny's 'soul mate'. If you ask me, Ginny was a bit of a romantic, but whatever.

"Really?" Lupin replied in a mildly interested voice. Mild much?

"Some people reckon-" Harry hesitated, then plunged on. "Some people reckon that he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

Something about his tone made me think that there was some hidden meaning to his words. Then my (rather limited) mind made the connection. Snape wanted Lupin's job. Snape was giving Lupin potion.

Surely Harry didn't think Snape was poisoning Lupin, I thought. He had been given the same potion last month, so that was out. But Harry didn't know that...

There was another pause, before a light clunk of metal on wood and Professor Lupin's voice. "Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

There was then the clink of china on china, and Harry said, "Right." I could hear his chair's legs scraping backwards, and his footsteps, the door shutting quietly behind them.

It was then that I lost my balance and, in an uncharacteristically clumsy moment, fell forwards, through the tapestry and into a heap on the floor, my stick rolling out from my hand. This was the first time I had just realized how _hard _the floor is.

"Amber?" Harry's voice said in a slightly surprised tone. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, hey. I'm lost," I invented on the spot, not exactly lying. I was lost. I just wasn't exactly trying to get un-lost.

I pushed myself to my knees, wincing slightly. "How much did you hear?" I could hear his flat, resigned tone, and I wondered briefly what they'd been discussing that had made Harry feel as though I had heard something that I shouldn't have.

I was an idiot to have been caught. I didn't know why I'd fallen. Being blind meant I had to compensate for sight, with hearing and balance. How could I have let myself lower my guard, even for a moment? "Something about a cauldronful, the Dark arts and work," I answered truthfully, fumbling around for my stick. Damn thing!

"Here." I felt a warm hand gently push my stick into my hands, Harry's fingers brushing the side of my hand, and in a completely strange moment, I felt something twist in my stomach uncomfortably. I suddenly felt myself, somewhat reluctantly, agreeing with Ginny. Harry really _was _as nice as a guy could get. It was strange, after disagreeing with Ginny for so long. But she only saw Harry, the knight in shining armor, which, being blind, would necessarily shine to me because of my often forgotten blindness. Not that Harry wore armor. I think.

I least, I don't _think _he wore armor...

No. That would just be weird.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I was... I don't know. Awed, but not at all. I couldn't explain it...

I pushed myself to my feet, shaking slightly... I didn't know why. I felt so confused. "What's the time?" I said in an attempt to distract myself from the... entirely wrong feelings inside me. Harry was off-limits. Not to mention he wouldn't go for a blind idiot like me... what on earth was I talking about! It wasn't as though I liked him or anything...

"It's half past four," he said. "The feast's in half an hour. Do you need help getting to the Great Hall?"

_No! Don't Amber! Ginny likes him, you can't-_

"Uh, yeah, that'd be really helpful, thanks."

_Traitor..._

My pride, so independent, and my loyalty to Ginny shouted at me, furious at my _weakness. _I was horrified. What had I done?

What _had _I done? I wondered again as I felt Harry take my hand and start pulling me gently in some irrelevant direction. Ginny would hate me forever...

But as Harry started talking to me, asking about how I was after the _venemous tentacular _incident, I forgot my guilt. I felt guiltier for even forgetting it. How could I stab my only friend in the back like this?

But it meant nothing, right? Harry was just being nice, right? And I most certainly didn't like him.

"Careful, we're about to go down the stairs..."

I could _feel _the stares of the occasional passer-bys as we descended the Marble Staircase, I could tell by the different noise my shoes made on the steps. I could almost hear them thinking, 'What is _she _doing with _Harry Potter_?' I barely stopped the grin as I asked Harry if he had any pets. It was completely out of the ordinary, me having an actually normal conversation, with anyone, let alone...

"Amber, I've been looking for you everywhere, I-"

I felt a cold pit of dread filter into my stomach, not unlike the ice I had fallen through so many years ago. This couldn't be happening. It's not like that, I wanted to shout, but there was something wrong with my voice as Harry let go of my hand quickly. Had he only just come to his senses and realized what he was doing?

"Oh, hi Ginny, look, there's Ron and Hermione. I'll see you guys later."

Harry's hasty retreat barely registered. I felt dizzy, like I'd been spinning around and around until I felt nauseated. I knew Ginny, and I had hurt her...

Please don't have noticed, I wished, please, don't think I'm a backstabbing bitch, which I most certainly am, I'm a bad person, come on Gin...

The anger in my voice made me want to burst into tears as she said quietly. "You knew how I felt, and you still-"

"It's not like that Ginny," I said, my voice shaking slightly. My non-existent world was crashing down around me as I realized how very much I depended on Ginny. Ginny who would hex someone if they so much as tripped me. Ginny who would read out loud to me, Ginny who was my eyes, my best friend, and I just...

"You _knew_," she repeated, and with a hiss like a cat's, I heard her stomp off into the bustle of the crowd.

I didn't even feel my feet moving, walking in shock, carrying me away to unknown places. I loved Ginny like a sister, and I had betrayed her... what kind of friend was I? And for a moment, I felt like I was as bad as Black, betraying his friends and turning to Lord Voldemort's side...

_How could you, Sirius?_

I was crying, I realized. Not like a baby, but still, hot tears were trickling down my face and a cry of anguish that seemed to not be mine escaped my throat as I realized the consequences of what I'd done... Ginny had been right.

But no! It wasn't like that! I swore it!

My feet pounded against the floor as I broke into a sprint, barreling down a corridor, no idea where I was going, my shoulder banging into a wall, my feet my only guidance...

"I don't have the bloody password! Just open up woman!" A harsh, angry tone met my ears, strangely familiar and yet so foreign...

I almost fell over in my haste to be silent, my heart pounding furiously in my chest with exertion and now... fear. It was definitely an adult, male, and not a teacher... which meant...

It was someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

Please haven't heard me, I prayed, my shoulders still shaking violently. Who was it here?

And _where_ _on earth had my nerve gone_?

"No password, no entry," The Fat Lady's stubborn tone was heard. I was just on the corridor leading up to the Gryffindor common room, just around the corner from them. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, I could almost feel the tension.

And with an amazingly doglike growl, I heard a ripping noise, and then the Fat Lady screaming in fear.

"Sirius Black!"

Later, I wouldn't know what insanity caused me to do it. But before I knew what I was doing, as I heard heavy pounding footsteps as the man started to flee, I had jumped into his path.

We crashed into the floor, and the first thing I noticed was although the man- Sirius Black, apparently- was rather tall, he was also very thin. But despite this, and although I was sure he couldn't have weighed as much as a well fed adult, it still hurt as he landed on me.

The floor was rather hard, as I found out for the second time in one day. At some point I had lost my stick, and, as the man scrambled to his feet, I automatically grabbed a handful of tattered robes and what I was pretty sure was a rather thin arm. My hands were small, but they had a grip which Ginny said hurt.

"Ever tried 'Open Sesame'?"

I had no time to think. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. It didn't occur to me that since I was practically at the mercy of a mass murderer that it might pay not to aggravate him. I was dragged to my feet, and then I heard the same harsh angry voice growl, and I ducked my head, almost sure that he was going to hit me, even though I could even see him.

So you could imagine my surprise when instead, I heard a low, growling voice. "Let go."

I couldn't. This guy was a murderer. Could I just let him walk out? I couldn't do this. And as a swell of Gryffindor pride flowed into me, although I was digging my heels into the floor to stop him from escaping, I lifted my chin and spoke without the slighted falter in my determined tone. "No."

For such a thin man, as a hand closed over my wrist that had grabbed him, I realized he had a really strong grip. Sirius Black spoke softly, but urgently, "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

For a wild moment, I believed him. For a moment, I thought I saw- even though I was blind- that he wasn't insane, that he actually still had compassion in him. Maybe-

_"Black blasted him into oblivion, all they found of him was a finger. A finger!"_

Ginny's voice echoing in my mind had rubbed a sore wound on my heart. Suddenly, I felt so guilty, like Sirius Black, for betraying her. Could I betray the school too?

"So I'm supposed to just let you go?"

"_Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?"_

No. I couldn't do it._ I wouldn't. _

"Sorry buddy," I said mockingly. "Not gonna happen." Strangely enough, I could feel my lips curving in my trademark smirk. It was wrong to feel like this, but I felt so… well, happy, as though this wasn't the worst situation I could be in (which it most definitely was.) As though, no matter what happened, everything would be OK, because…

I didn't know.

But whatever sanity I possessed told the truth. Now he would kill me and the school would become a better place.

And suddenly, I felt myself being thrown off my feet. I instantly let go to break my fall, and the air exploded out of my lungs as I hit the ground. Loud footsteps were dying away fast as I shoved myself back onto my feet. My head was spinning, I couldn't hear, and I was aware of nothing except one thought. He had escaped.

I don't know how long I stood there in shock, my keen ears hearing the furious pounding of my heart, and my ragged breathing. Then, as though in a dream, I heard lots of footsteps, chattering voices and laughter.

But then they all stopped.

Except the breathing. That didn't stop.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore," I heard Ginny's older brother Percy say sharply.

A mass of whispering broke out, but I could catch next to nothing of it. Until I heard a voice call out, "Amber!"

I recognized that voice. How couldn't I? It was my best friend. Did this mean she'd forgiven me?

"Amber," Ginny said more quietly and I felt her hand take my wrist and start to pull me somewhere. "Amber, come on."

"Gin, what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"No time, come _on_!"

The whisperers suddenly stopped, and I could hear clear footsteps coming towards me and Ginny.

"We need to find her," I heard Professor Dumbledore's clear voice coming towards me. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady. Miss Hart, Miss Weasley, I'm sorry, but you will have to come with me."

Whoops.

_A/N OK, I know there's no excuse for me not updating in so long, but I'll try to update more frequently. I'm a bit busy for the next few weeks, with a history assignment, a DT project and a English task (which I'm actually supposed to be doing this second, but screw that) but I'll see what I can do._

_On the other hand, I've found out that ridiculous threats actually work!_

_A MASSIVE Thanks to:_

_**Dcscprincess **:Thanks for reviewing._

_**DarkCalas000**: Thank you for the encouragement, sorry, it took so long!_

_**Kei Ikari**: Um... yeah..._

_**The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien**: Thanks! Really, nothing makes you feel good about yourself that being told that you insult people really well. And I don't mean that in a sarcastic way. Really. Sorry I couldn't update sooner!_

_**Bananamachine615 **: Thanks for reviewing._

_**gothgirl** : Thanks ;)!_

_**Lady Saffron of the Daggers **: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really helped me finish this chapter, and I'll be starting the next one as soon as possible. Yeah, my kitten is a real demon, but absolutely gorgeous. Her name's Lily. But NO homicide. There will be no homicide on my watch! Thanks for the summary, but I've finally found something that sounds OK. But I'd really like it if you could fill out that character form. I'll put it here._

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age and Birth date (this year is 1993):_

_House:_

_Blood:_

_Looks:_

_Personality:_

_Misc:_

_There. Now, everyone knows the drill._

_**REVIEW TIME! (rings dinner bell)**_


End file.
